Here In Your Arms
by X Amount Of Words
Summary: After an unusual night, Haruhi wakes up in a stranger's home, only to find that the stranger is an all too familiar acquaintance. TamakixHaruhi.
1. You could've drugged it

AN: Wow. This was supposed to be a short oneshot. But...wow. Not so short anymore. I'm considering continuing it a chapter, if you all would like that.

I _really_ like this. It all just flowed out. You might be able to point out where it actually did flow out considerably. As other people have thought, they may be slightly OOC (Such as Haruhi getting drunk…. –cough-), but since this is college, I'm believing they matured some. Especially Tamaki (Thank Heavens. Love the kid to death and back, but sometimes…I really want to choke him). The quote later on is from the manga, by the way. Short sentences and repetitive words are there for a reason. Inspired by Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye.

It's got humor, fluff, romance, angst (But not an overload of it)…The good stuff.

So enjoy. :D

By the way, Devil's Matchmaker…um…I'm sorry. I've been busy with various projects so, I haven't had time. I _do_ know how it will end, and I started the fifth chapter. Updates may be sooner than you think. It will be soon. Both the update and the end. I'm sorry. ;--;

Haruhi Fujioka.

Age: 21.

Sex: Female.

Haruhi remembered these basics of her personal information, as she lay on her back in a foreign household. With her shaking hand to her sweating forehead, she attempted to roll on her side. …Ah! Not good. Not good at all.

"Mmm…" Haruhi groaned. Her head hurt like...well, her head hurt like hell, really. …What happened? Why, she of all people, cursed with such a brutal headache? …And why, the question hadn't come to her yet, was she in someone else's house?

She tried to remember the causes of last night that might have led to this pain. But everything was a blur. She lay there, eyes closed, thinking back a far as she could…

"Haruhi!" A girl called, trotting down the street. Her long warm brown hair bounced, as with her pink bow, which flopped. The pink, as well, dress restricted the girl from running faster, but the dress was no match for her. With what we will call her "Otaku Superpowers", she could do **anything** in **any** costume.

"Ah, Renge. Long time, no see." Haruhi greeted. The girl, who had slowed to a stop, grinned widely. Renge still was unknown to the fact that her current fandom (of 5 or 6 years) was actually female. Luckily, Haruhi had been wearing something not so girly, not so manly, something which could be interpreted as, perhaps, unisex clothing. Also, her hair was still kept short, only for it's "ease of use." She was about the same since the high school graduation, the last time Renge saw her. Haruhi was now a college student and living her dream of becoming a lawyer.

"It's been too long! Do you have the time, Haruhi? It seems I'm running late to a party!" she gasped through hurried breaths.

"Y-Yes." She glanced down at her wrist, wondering why she hadn't taken a car, or even a bus. _Rich people don't use them, I suppose_. "It's 6:18 in the evening."

"Oh dear. The party started at 6. This is worse than I had imagined." Renge raised a hand to her chin, thinking considerably. Maybe of ways to arrive at the party faster? Slowly, her eyes brightened and her lips bloomed into a smile as a slight rosy blush blossomed over her cheeks. "Well, it's never a bad thing to be fashionably late!" Renge clasped Haruhi's hands in her own, much like an incident back in high school, and took some steps forward. "And how could I pull off being late superbly without a handsome date? You'll come won't you, Haruhi?"

"Eh? Renge, I—"

"No need to thank me! You'll enjoy it!" she cheered, quickening her pace.

An hour later, Haruhi sat at the bar, downing shots and occasional daiquiris. Anything. Anything to let her escape from this rambunctious college party. At least there was alcohol. Haruhi, herself, was most definitely not an alcoholic. But sometimes, in some places, it was needed. An absolutely necessity when you're bored out of your mind and tired of men mistaking you as a woman. (When in fact, you actually were. And for once, in four years, you weren't trying to be a male.) This did not ease the burden on the party or on Haruhi's bored, and getting even drunker, mind.

She stumbled away from the stool at the bar, and into the bustling crowd. The loud music, with an even louder bass boost, racked through Haruhi's ears, and her mind was made even fuzzier, if that was possible. The party got louder, and for some reason, the world went dizzy. And…

Thump.

"Woah, watch out! …HAHA! This guy's out! What a wuss!"

"Yeah!"

Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, until she could no longer possibly keep them out. So, combined with her drunken comfort, she closed them. Yet, not before seeing someone push his way through the crowd. He looked happy to see her…that was weird. He looked familiar. She tried to stay awake just a little longer, only to see his expression change to one of shock and concern. Why would he be _shocked_ and _concerned_? Haruhi definitely knew this man. Did he go to her college? High school? _Elementary_? She couldn't place his name; it was on the tip of her tongue…How annoying. She shut her eyes, irritated and tired.

"…Ah! Haruhi…!"

And sleep came.

Haruhi's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright. Her knees arched, she threw off the sheet that was obviously gently laid over her.

Oh…well…at least she was still dressed. …And she still had a hangover.

She leaned onto the back of the couch.

_So...who was that guy?_

…She leaned back. And saw a foot. With a white sock. Right next to hers.

"Um…" her voice wavered. In a strange house after a strange night with a stranger on the floor. Hmm…

Haruhi traced the foot to the legs, up to the stomach, torso, and finally his face. He was lying on the floor with his foot propped up on the couch. Blonde hair. Handsome. …It was clearly the man from last night. Even though she was drunk when she saw him. That didn't matter now, anyway. _Why_ was he on the floor?

"Hey…wake up. Who are you?" Haruhi asked, very plainly and straight to the point as she poked the man's side. She had a _very large_ hangover and was extremely grumpy. She was never one to waste words or time.

He stirred.

Blue eyes.

Blonde hair.

Handsome.

Concerned.

Slowly but surely, the pieces fell into place.

"T-Tamaki?"

"Huh?"

"Tamaki Suoh?"

The both came to their senses at around the same time.

"I see you've awoken, Haruhi." Tamaki smiled.

"Why am I in your house." She asked flatly. A little aggravated. A little relieved. At least it wasn't a strange man, or possibly a pervert. Though he mostly fit those titles. She hadn't seen him since high school, but he _still_ looked the same, aside from maturing some.

"Umm…" he yawned. "You passed out, so I took you here. It was closer than your dormitory. You were--"

"How do you know where my dorm is?"

"Kyoya told me. Kyoya knows everything."

She stared at him for a very long time, obviously not pleased.

"...Before you reach anymore conclusions, you were asleep the entire time and I didn't try anything. Would I, a true gentleman, honestly do that?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I was drunk and out cold, you could have done anything and wouldn't have been aware of it."

Tamaki sighed and sat up stretched his arms, yawned again, and offered her coffee, which she kindly declined with the excuse of "You could have drugged it." Always practical and quick to the point, she was.

He once again sighed, giving up. "I'm about to make myself some since I prefer it that way, so if you'd like anything, come to the kitchen. It's down the hall on the right, then to the left. There's no door, so you'll be able to see it."

"Alright." She nodded, ending their friendly (annoyed) banter after an emotional (nerve-wracking) reunion.

She laid back down, hopefully to get rest from her dizzy, hurting head, which had only begun to get worse.

_This was--is…weird. _

In fact, the entire series of events was quite odd.

Renge dragged Haruhi to the same party that Tamaki was sent to, only to pick up a young, irresponsible business partner of Kyoya's. For whatever reason, the business partner could not be found, even after a call and a text message was sent (As it turned out, Tamaki would later learn, the partner's message had arrived late on his cell phone due to connection problems, and had left immediately. Their two cars had incidentally passed each other in the driveway).

Tamaki, beginning to enjoy the music and crowd, had headed towards the bar area, simply for a soft drink. Or at least, that's what he'd say.

Music plus college students at a party, with the added presence of alcohol, will always equal dancing and drinking. And, as _always_, the students around the bar are mostly likely_ drunk_. Shifting his way through the crowd, he happened to notice a short brunette (Boy?) fall off a stool. It was quite funny to watch him waver then…plop. Right off the side. He stifled a laugh, for he was now a wealthy, budding businessman, and laughing out loud heartily would be improper. That is, he stifled until he saw a dazed, not-quite-there-anymore feminine face staring back at him.

Before any party-goers could, perhaps draw on her face with markers, or be amused by setting her on a couch which would be carefully placed in the middle of the street, or worse, Tamaki continued to move through the crowd hurriedly, until he reached her. By then, she had already passed out. He took Haruhi home, safe and sound.

Tamaki watched her, leaning on the doorframe of the hall. His hands wrapped around a mug of warm coffee (Instant. It was a horrible habit to try and break) and a smile tugged at his lips. Even with her peaceful, yet annoyed and grouchy, expression, she was still cute. Even after all these years. Even after he graduated, her debt was repaid, and she, herself, graduated, too. She'd grown up, and blossomed into an increasingly more beautiful young woman. After all, how could a Father expect less of his precious Daughter? He laughed to himself.

In the beginning of his third year in high school, he finally realized the truth. She wasn't his daughter. She never had been. The twins' words on that faithful day at the beach in his second year were true.

"_Actually, how serious are you about that daughter/sister thing?" Hikaru asked, staring intently at the wriggling worm between his index finger and thumb._

_Kaoru glanced at him eerily. "Are you using it as some sort of defense?"_

_Tamaki, the clever creature that he was back in high school, used the intelligent discovery of the Blue Serpent wrecking havoc the treetops above as a distraction. Though, to say their words hadn't spooked him and provoked thoughts would be an outright lie. …Honestly…was it truly a defense?_

He'd been in love with her, every day since the very first. Love was only something he'd read about in storybooks and seen in movies. Where the handsome, Prince Charming would arrive on his steed, calling out to the fair damsel, who would fall hopelessly in love the moment their eyes met.

Haruhi was different. She was a challenge. No matter how many dragon slayings took place before her, she'd scoff and turn away. "_Is that the best you can do?"_

That was why he didn't understand. She wasn't the weak princess, and in her eyes, he was far from a prince. They had switched titles. Perhaps he was the lowly, poor peasant who offered his heart, his belongings, the _world_, to her, the rich princess everyone wanted but could never have. He'd have everything sent back to him in a nice package with a pretty red and pink bow, and a note attached with the loveliest handwriting he'd ever laid eyes on. _I'd love to keep you as a friend. _

He opened his, unusually dark, violet eyes slowly. He was being too hard on himself. Haruhi had told him time and time again that he was, indeed, a friend. Every time, he'd smile and nod after a long pause. _You're my friend, too. _And she'd smile back. In truth, he was saddened more and more each time. What was love at all, if it was only one-sided? He could rely on the memories where he managed to make her blush and laugh; even a smile was worth cherishing. All those sweet, sweet memories…

Tamaki sighed. He turned away, walked down the hall, and back into the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. His current mug was cold by now…

Haruhi turned in her sleep, completely unaware of Tamaki's actions the night before. She only heard the gist of it. Though, it was indeed the truth.

If she hadn't gotten drunk and fell, then maybe, just maybe, Tamaki and Haruhi would have met under better circumstances. They could have enjoyed the evening together. Alone. She might have felt the simple chemistry they shared with each other and no one else. So simple it could have been looked over by those who are blind to their emotions.

Again, if she hadn't gotten drunk, fell, and passed out, then maybe she would have felt him carry her home, bridal style, gingerly, with a deep childish blush he thought he grew out of. He couldn't resist thinking how perfectly she fit in his arms.

If she hadn't woken up so quickly in the morning, she might have felt his hand lightly slip away from hers. He had stayed by her side the entire night. Even if she breathed too quietly in her sleep, he'd be jolted awake, and ask her if she was okay, though he knew she wouldn't answer.

If she hadn't been asleep, she might have felt the goodnight kiss he so tenderly-- and hesitantly-- placed on her forehead.

If she hadn't rolled over as soon as he laid her down, she might have heard him quietly trip while finding his seat next to her. She might have felt his eyes watch her, so close, but yet so distant, until he, too, succumbed to sleep hours later.

Review if you wish. By the way, don't drink. It's bad for you. I'm very sure Haruhi wouldn't get herself drunk (purposely), but think about it. Stuck at a party with Renge. I'd do the same thing.

I hope you liked it.

Until next time.

Much love,

Erin

:D


	2. Whahuh?

Okay. I couldn't resist. This was just too fun to write and the reviews blew me away. I mean 7 reviews in the first few hours and first 100 hits? People must like it. (Edit: This was said on the first night.)

So…here's a second. It will definitely be continued. About…5 chapters, I'd say. It's just so, so much fun to write. I'm sorry in advance for the bit of Haruhi OOCness. The beginning was kind of forced, but the ending started to flow out. So I hope there isn't too big of a difference to notice.

Expect:

Only Humor in this chapter. And a cliffhanger, my pretties. :3

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! ;------;

---

Haruhi opened her eyes.

Where was she again?

…Tamaki's. Right…

She rolled onto her stomach and let out a heavy sigh. Feeling her head, she sighed again, but this time, out of pure relief. The hangover had ceased and in such relief, the heavens sang graciously.

_Perhaps I should get moving. I can't exactly lie here all day._

She lifted her head from it's current comfort; resting on her crossed arms. A wave of dizziness swept over her loudly, making its presence known. The headache might have been gone, but that didn't mean the rest of the body was finished with its morning torture.

_Morning._

"…What time is it?" She asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Ah, Miss Fujioka! You've awoken! …Erm…again!" A passing maid chirped happily with a chuckle, her arms full with an overflowing basket of (clean?) laundry. "I hope I wasn't mistaken, but did you ask about the time? I couldn't quite understand." She smiled brightly. Haruhi wasn't amused. And for once, laughter was _not _contagious.

"Yeah."

"It's approximately noon; 12:05 PM."

Haruhi's eyes widened. Was it _that_ late? It really didn't feel like she slept that long. Maybe a half-hour? Hour? But almost _three hours?_ Ridiculous! How could she! Utterly _ridiculous_! And after finals, too! She had to get back on a normal sleeping schedule! From, what, about 7:30 PM to 12 PM?-! Almost 18 hours! Oh, Mother in Heaven…! She…She could scream. Just _scream_.

The happy-go-lucky maid sensed the girl's distress; hopefully, she'd be able to at least tame the stressful spirit.

"Master Tamaki dismissed our requests for waking you earlier at around 8 in the morning, he said you needed the sleep from, what was it? Oh, 'the many all-nighters the young maiden spent studying' was the argument. Ah, well. You look well-rested, I suppose you did need it!" She chuckled again, though with a quick glance at "the young maiden's" now furious expression, she was thoroughly scared and surely wanted to escape what may be her demise. "Uhm…" her voice quivered, as she began to deeply bow despite the laundry basket. "I-If you'll e-excuse me…"

"Not yet." Haruhi raised her hand with an obviously fake, "I'm-going-to-kill-someone" (which most definitely was not fake,) smile. "Where _is_ Tamaki?"

"I-I'm not sure I should give you that information…" she muttered, frightened, though her voice was regaining its polite cheerfulness.

--

Tamaki sat at his computer desk, swirling in circles in his leather office chair. He. Was. **Bored**. And for once, had no inspiration. …At the moment. Even his broad vocabulary was temporarily reduced to unintelligent, simple, redundant, meaningless adjectives, verbs, and nouns. No one really cared about conjunctions.

He chewed on his cheap, blue pen (which was specifically bought for that purpose, he had ruined one too many good pens) considerably quicker. He roared subconsciously, leaning back further in his chair, which was still in motion.

And for a second, his mind sparked. Just for a second, he had an idea. He skipped to a stopped, which almost resulted in him flying directly out of the chair.

It was greatest idea known to the entire human race, to men, women, children, infants, cats, dogs, and even those pets that didn't really matter, like parakeets and gerbils, but were still pets anyway. This idea could end world hunger (A big bowl of rice for every single starving child!) and give homeless people a place to put a welcome mat (also known as a home!) It could win a Nobel Prize (which he would accept humbly), and land his name in textbooks all around the entire world (Like Washington Irving, Shakespeare, Ben Franklin, Paul Revere, etc…!)

…So the young man still retained some his flamboyancy. How could one ever expect _that_ to ever fully subside and fall victim to maturity?

And in just a second, it was gone. The most marvelous, fabulous, world-effecting, world-renown idea…; gone.

Then again, the loud shouting of his name could be partially to blame for the derailing of his train of thought.

"Tamaki Suoh!"

The enraged cry was voiced right outside the door.

"Whahuh!" He was caught most off-guard and tilted back further curiously.

Fortunately, for the young man, he kept his door locked at all times, just in case a person of staff might just interrupt his current hobby on the computer (which is probably unknown to you readers currently). But this voice…it wasn't a maid, it was too scary. It positively wasn't a butler for femininity.

The doorknob jiggled intensely, as a foot ("Uh…?" he questioned), was repeatedly kicked against the lower part of the door. "Why isn't it opening?" she asked in frustration.

"Who's there?" He was afraid to find out. What— What if it was demon, coming to suck out his soul and send him to fiery, pits of Hell, and to Satan knows what? (AN: I had to. I had to include the Satan thing. xD) Tamaki's hand flew over his mouth. Oh, God! He was too young to die! He was ready to fly to the side of his bed on his knees and pray until his tongue would turn to dust! Instead, he just gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles went a ghostly white.

The commotion came to an abrupt halt and the foot was heard sliding down the door.

"It's Haruhi. Open the door. I need to talk to you."

The girl coughed, probably to regain her usual composure. Such an uncharacteristic outburst was just _too_ much. How she was able to lose her cool and collective personage was a mystery to all.

"I…I see. …Coming!"

Shocked. There was no other way to describe it. His Haruhi was _violent_. A-and _destructive_. Tamaki could hardly come to terms that, yes, Haruhi was sometimes an emotional person who was upset when she was angered. He slowly stepped to the door and undid the lock even slower, along with a large amount of precision. Taking quick steps back, he shut his eyes, expecting the worst.

Much to Tamaki's surprise, there was no explosions or fiery pits of Hell.

Much to Tamaki's surprise, the door gently opened and closed and very light footsteps lead themselves in.

Much to Tamaki's surprise, that when he opened his eyes, Haruhi simply stood there with a most unamused smile.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

_So_, he thought, _that would bring the total of Host Club members that have trouble with sleep to four. Honey and Kyoya when they're just awoken, Mori when he's tired, and Haruhi…_

"Tell me before I care to kindly elaboration about why you should not do that." She politely spat, beginning to force a glare in his general direction.

…_when she's awoken as well, I see. _He cringed.

He gulped loudly. Wow, was it always this hot in his spare office? Tamaki tugged at his collar, trying to loosen it to no avail.

"I-I thought that you m-might like the rest, b-because I heard y-you just got over finals, a-and the sleep would do you g-good…"

"It would not, Tamaki. As my senpai, you should understand how hard it is to stay to a sleeping schedule, in order to remain well rested and to allow your body to feel awake instantly in the morning. I recently started mine and it's been working wonders. My grades have shown improvement, I pay better attention is my classes, seminars, and lectures, and my routine is perfect."

When did she get that close? He took ungraceful steps back as she confidently picked up her heavy pace.

"T-That's good to hear!" Tamaki's off smile quickly vanished. Her glare had intensified greatly. In turn, he let a quiet whimper escape his lips.

"Since I did not wake when most normal people do, no thanks to you, I will have to start new. In Lament's Terms, I will be working hard to get back on with my usual sleep. My grades will probably suffer some and I will doze off in my studies. That said, I hope you're happy, Tamaki Suoh."

She jabbed a calm, yet infuriated, finger at him, square in the chest.

Though, she stopped short. Haruhi noticed she held an extended finger in the air, searching blindly for something that was obviously no longer there.

Where'd the prat go?

Her gaze averted everywhere from behind her to the ceiling, which at her height, looked _very_ far away. It had to be three times her height. Which was sad, really. Was anyone in Tamaki's family _that_ tall? Of course not. Why would you need to waste all that space just to accommodate someone's fancy urges for elaborate, high ceilings? Honestly, no one is about to pay much attention to the ceiling any time soon. Put simply, it was a shame. Ceilings are not a thing of great import, so why—

Her thoughts were cut short as an exaggerated groan came from the floor. Since when did rich peoples' floors groan?

She glanced downwards, only half-interested. And laughed.

_There_ the prat was.

Flat on his back (or at least that was the only part of him that _was_ flat) with his arms and legs sprawled in every direction, but somehow, they were resting on his fallen office chair in one way or another, Tamaki looked more ridiculous than he usual did. His frown was deepening by the second.

Now, if were one were to watch the scene play out in slow motion, they'd be holding their sides while rolling on the floor. To see an attractive blonde's indigo eyes widen and watch his head whip around his shoulder while his stomach dropped, seeing the premonition of what was about to occur before the young man did himself. To see his arms flail wildly and watch his feet try to find stepping that had disappeared just a second beforehand. To see his body fall, the back of his legs leaning against the edge of the leather swivel chair. It was too late to save himself, so why try?

And finally…

Finally, seeing his expression. Which strangely resembled something like this:

3:O

The man truly was a fool; that hadn't changed. Haruhi knew this as she shook her head with a smile, like a mother walking in on her son trying to make pudding himself. The little dirty boy and the big mess he made were most definitely hers. As such, it was her responsibility to clean it up.

She offered her hand.

"Get up." She ordered with a scowl, though her eyes _screamed_ such difference. As did his.

"Fine." He huffed, retorting her unamused attitude. Haruhi pulled with all her might once he accepted, give her his own hand (gingerly, she may add). So, the boy was also heavy as well as a fool. Then again, comparing a 5-foot girl to a 6-foot full-grown male, it's quite obvious that she'd have _some_ trouble trying to get him back on his feet.

Yet, in some way, she managed to pull off said task.

Once Tamaki's heart had stopped pounding out of fear that they may have ended up in a particular position similar to when they had visited her home, he waved a hand. Of course, it was the one that wasn't supporting him while he was bent over with his hands on his knees; he would have only proven Haruhi's "fool" point further.

"H-How about I make it up to you?"

"Hmm? Make what up?" She questioned while stretching her arms about her head. He was heavier than she'd imagined. Even with his somewhat lanky figure, _he was heavy_.

"That I woke you up early, of course." He chuckled and she returned his gesture with a smile.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Haruhi asked with a light happiness. He'd already made it up with providing a laugh, but hey, why not? What could the former King possibly have up his sleeve? After all, it couldn't be as horrible as the time when the twin's took her to that amusement park. The nightmare was still burned fresh in her memory. Haruhi gave an involuntary shudder just thinking about it.

"I thought that…we could go on a…date." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his head with a soft smile and slight blush.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "H-Huh?"

--

Remember! It **will** be continued. By a lot.

I'm not sure where to go from here, but I do know at the same time. -sigh- I won't say it will be up **_soon_** but it will be up soon. …I'm not exactly making sense…. .-.;;

Much love,

Erin

:D

P.S.: I'm interested in finding a beta. Let me know if _you're _interested. You must have a good vocabulary, a good grammar sense, must be able to put up with my shenanigans and you must want to be my friend. :D I have to like you, and don't worry, I'm not harsh or anything. :O I warn you now, I'm not very consistent, so I may approach you at any time with a new chapter. Not a full-time gig, unless you'd like that.


	3. You've Gotten More Feminine

…**I AM SO SORRY. I'm a horrible person! D: I've had this writers' block and this is the first time I've really opened Word, besides for beta-ing. I APOLOGIZE SO BADLY. **

**Also, freshman year of high school, which equals finals, new classes, new building, new people, and more. I'm sure you've been through it somewhat, or already have.**

**So, Here's the next chapter. By the way, I noticed last time I used the term "skipped." I _meant_, "skidded." …Yeah.**

**The beta position is still _partially _available. Much thanks to ****sciathan file**** and Gure-dono and the others for volunteering:D As for one I have, I'm still getting to know them. :)**

**--**

"…Haruhi, I think you're quite intelligent enough to know what a date is." Tamaki questioned the dumbstruck girl. "It's where two people go to different places and enjoy each other's company. Honestly," he scoffed, "you're a _scholarship student._ You should know these things." By now, his eyes were as equally large as hers. "…And besides! Didn't you go on a date with Hikaru back in high school? I'm pretty sure you did!"

She momentarily looked away and in that space of time, Tamaki raised an eyebrow, sensing her small bout of distress that was nearly invisible.

…Did something happen…? With Hikaru and…Haruhi?

Only Tamaki could sense these things. At least when they did not concern him. He was just that selfless, and maybe even dense.

With his newly risen suspicious assumption, Tamaki's nervousness grew stronger. Of course it was expected from him, of all people (and perhaps Kyoya), to keep a strong appearance while their insides squirmed uncomfortably. As Tamaki's mind's gears cranked helplessly, Haruhi simply saw the confused, yet "controlled" facade.

Tamaki was the only one she knew who was a master of disguise such as that.

"I'm not _that_ stupid. I _know_ what a date is."

"Ah, then!" He brightened, "Would you go one with me? As a just-friends thing, no obligation or strings attached or even anything out the deal! I'd just like to take you dinner and a movie because you know, we're just friends, right? Right? Ahaha, Of course we are. That's why you should say yes because it'll be completely innocent. Actually, it should better be called a get-together, not a date, because it's far more relaxed and strictly friendly. Unless, you'd like to call it a date, which, ahaha…I don't think you do. "

_Tamaki talks very quickly now, I hardly understood a thing he said,_ Haruhi mused, _I suppose he's gotten even more eccentric over the years. _

"Could you please repeat that?" She murmured.

Tamaki stopped on a dime and stared at her blankly before raising a cautious finger that would soon be directed at her. "You."

She raised a brow.

"Me." He pointed to himself and his hands joined together to created a heart. "Friends."

Next, he acted out what would be a lousy impression of manual film camera. "Movie."

Then, his fist positioned sideways was brought to his mouth and was stopped short. "Dinner."

She was rather tempted to slap his hands. Now, really--just because she was a year younger most definitely did not mean that her intellect was any less developed.

"Oh, stop that. I know what you meant, I understood. You simply talked too fast. So when I said to repeat yourself, I didn't mean to lower my smarts to a preschool level." Haruhi huffed, placing her hands on her hips—in turn, caused her current counterpart to smirk knowingly, which she would question.

"You've gotten more feminine." He said simply and was forced to bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. It had nothing to do with the topic, but at the same time, it was so obvious he had to bring it to her attention.

"I have not. You're delirious." She defended, just before thinking back to a few incidents in the past, even within the last year, where she may have acted a teensy bit girly. As the golden silence grew longer, Tamaki's grin grew wider and it almost looked like he was eating his lip. He was so close to bursting out in giggles. Of course, giggling was a bit girly, and Haruhi could see that, even in him. …She _had_ giggled quite a bit, and even blushed a bit more—

No. _No, no, no. Don't fall under that, Haruhi, he'll **win.**_

Haruhi was never one to listen to her subconscious, which was practically screaming at her normal conscious, so she blurted out, "Maybe I have grown to be slightly feminine, but don't expect anything out of it, senpai."

To her, this was defense. To him, it was admitting defeat.

"So you have! Learned something from the club's clients, no? O-Or maybe the twins brainwashed you or something? Kyoya bribed you? I-I can't see how this is an act of Mother Nature aging you…!" He was doubled over, holding his sides. Not completely _laughing his French ass off_, but too close for comfort—it was far too obvious that he was trying far too hard.

"Nothing of the sort. A-And besides, weren't were discussing something previously?" She managed a smooth change of subject as he straightened while wiping his eyes. "Something about a—" _Date. "_—Get_-_together?"

"…Ah, you're right. My mistake..." Tamaki smiled, once again on the brink. "Would you like to?"

His tension was eased, maybe from the rush of happy, but suddenly, this didn't seem so tough. And, despite how it seemed she did look to be a little more…tolerable of him for the first time since their reunion.

"It depends." She shrugged, finally voicing her part of the deal, "Where would we go? What would see? Cuisine? Location? I'm not particularly picky, but you could take me to a _commoner's_ place and I wouldn't be very satisfied. Really, I only say so so that you're not flinging into dramatics when I'm ignoring you." Brute honesty was her trademark, wasn't it?

Usually, such a remark from her would have him half surrounded by walls and emo-clouds, but he was a man! A manly man at that! A manly, handsome man who had matured since he graduated high school…! And he _had _learned a few tricks of the trades since then.

So, instead of pouting his lips, he curled them into a smirk.

"Ootoro?"

Her eyes widened for a split-second but soon formed into sly eyes that looked him up and down. Identical emotions reflected in their eyes as they surveyed the other in seamless unison.

"Well, Tamaki Suoh," Haruhi stepped forward, offering her hand which he took unconsciously. She shook his and said with clear confidence, "I believe you have yourself a deal."

**--**

**Yay? 8D**

**Nay? D:**

**I'm going to start being two chapters ahead, that way you won't have to wait so long.**

**-Still a horrible person D: -**

…**OH MY GOD. I HAVEN'T TOUCHED THIS SINCE AUGUST?**

**I should so not be laughing right now. XDD**


End file.
